mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Guyver (OVA)
is a 12 part anime OVA loosely based on Yoshiki Takaya's manga, Bio-Booster Armor Guyver. It was released in Japan from 1989 to 1992. Plot Divided into two series, this OVA series tells a condensed version of the first five volumes. Differences between manga and OVA Though the series follows the manga much more closely than the original OVA, Guyver: Out of Control, there are still some significant differences between the manga and this OVA series. The main characters were included and the general feeling of manga plot are still there. The series of events that happen are where the major differences occur, as well as character appearances. An example was the appearance of Vamore; in the OVA he appeared immediately after Guyver I had defeated Gregole, in contrast to the manga were he appeared during the first kidnapping of Tetsuro. The Hyper Zoanoid Team 5 were also introduced much earlier than in the manga. In fact, an entire sequence of the team attacking Sho's school was added in as well as a battle between the two Guyvers and the team in the Chronos headquarters. US Release The OVA series was first released in the United States by U.S. Renditions in 1992. L.A. Hero, which released the first OVA, Guyver: Out of Control, provided the translation. It was released on 6 VHS tapes dubbed in English. All tapes had two episodes per tape with the first part of the series on the first three tapes and the second part on the last three tapes. After U.S. Renditions rights expired, the series was later picked up by Manga Entertainment and released one episode per VHS. They later condensed the series onto two DVDs with each series on a separate DVD. The DVDs featured both English and Japanese audio tracks. Although much of the original audio tracks for the English dubbing were kept from the U.S. Rendition version, there were some minor edits to the videos. The opening intro was slightly edited and gray boxes with English credits were placed over the original credits that were in Japanese, though unedited introductions were included in the special features. Some of the voices were re-dubbed. The final episode was also edited, mainly the nudity was removed. However, an unedited version of this episode was included in the special features, with Japanese audio only (the episode was available uncut with English audio for the US Renditions releases previously). Cast Voice Actors (Japan) *Takeshi Kusao: Shō Fukamachi/Guyver I *Yuko Mizutani: Mizuki Segawa *Kōzō Shioya: Tetsurō Segawa *Hideyuki Tanaka: Agito Makishima/Guyver III *Chieko Honda: Natsuki Taga *Jun Hazumi: Genzō Makishima/Enzyme *Kōji Totani: Gregole *Ken Yamaguchi: Vamore *Norio Wakamoto: Oswald A. Lisker/Guyver II *Kōichi Yamadera: Zerbebuth *Hidekatsu Shibata: Richard Guyot *Masashi Hironaka: Thancrus *Banjō Ginga: Gaster *Daisuke Gōri: Derzerb *Juurouta Kosugi: Elegen *Ikuya Sawaki: ZX-Tole *Hirotaka Suzuoki: Masaki Murakami *Yutaka Shimaka: Fumio Fukamachi *Seizō Katō: Dr. Hamilcar Barcas *Maria Kawamura: Shizu Onuma *Kenichi Ogata: Yōhei Onuma *Issei Futamata: Aptom Voice Actors (English) *David Hart: Narrator (series I) *Hal Cleaveland: Narrator (series II) *Tom Fahn: Shō Fukamachi/Guyver I *Melissa Fahn: Mizuki Segawa *Víctor García: Tetsuro Segawa *Steven Jay Blum: Agito Makishima/Guyver III *Gary Michaels: Oswald A. Lisker/Guyver II, Zector, Aptom *Bill Kestin: Rehalt Guou *Debra Rogers: Natsuki Taga/Mizusawa/Shizu *Steve Areno: Masaki Murakami *Sonny Byrkett: Dr. Balcus/Fumio Fukamachi *Mimi Woods: Newscaster *Susan Byrkett: Secretary *Jake Martin: Additional voices *Yutaka Maseba: Additional voices *Lee West: Additional voices Theme songs *Opening Theme - "Bio Booster Armor Guyver" - Shinichi Ishihara (Episodes 1-12) *Ending Theme 1 - - Shinichi Ishihara (Episodes 1-6) *Ending Theme 2 - - Katsumi Yamaura (Episodes 07-12) External links * Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Guyver Category:Anime OVAs es:Guyver ru:The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armour